hISTORIAS DE aMOR
by Takeru Potter Kinomoto
Summary: Kari no siente nada por T.k pero cuando alguien mas se entromete se dan cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos Takari un poco YAOi
1. Te amo Tk

Historias de Amor  
  
Hols soy Takeru Potter mi pareja favorita es Takari bueno tambien Dakeru=D Este fic esta totalmente dedicado a Takari ojala les guste¡¡  
  
Historias de Amor  
  
Era un día Sábado y los digi-elegidos se jutaban en la casa de Tai  
  
Sora: que vamos a Hacer esta noche??  
  
Kari: no lo se yo creo que nada T_T  
  
De pronto entro Yole  
  
Yoley: chicos estamos invitados a un Ralli(nombre inventado =D) Izzi: un que??  
  
T.k: un Ralli, es una loca fiesta de improviso, te dan un teléfono llamas y te dan otro teléfono, llamas y si suenas buena onda estas invitado  
  
Kari: genial  
  
Los chicos se arreglaron y salieron hacia la discoteca  
  
Davis: guau¡¡ es una disco gigante¡¡¡ OoO  
  
Ken: vamos a bailar  
  
Tai: sor te gustaría...ba...ba...  
  
Sora: claro que quiero bailar  
  
Davis: ven T.k quiero decirte algo  
  
T.k: claro  
  
Davis se llevo a T.k a un callejón oscuro  
  
Davis: T.k te debo decir algo  
  
T.k: Davis¡¡ tu manzana de Adán esta temblando¡¡ que pasa??  
  
Davis: T.k yo te amo  
  
T.k quedo totalmente paralizado, Davis se acerco a el y estaba apunto de besarlo cuando...  
  
KARI: T.k, Davis dense prisa  
  
T.k: claro...adiós Davis  
  
Davis: no te escaparas de mi T.k-susurro  
  
Continuara... OoO como puede pasar esto Bueno si quieren saberlo esperen el 2° capitulo 


	2. Te lo confieso Kari

Historias de Amor  
  
Hola, la segunda parte es mejor aa lo olvidaba las oraciones entre estos  
signos (*) es lo que piensan cada personaje  
  
Capitulo 2: te lo confieso Kari  
  
T.k bailaba muy entusiasmado con Kari, pero miraba a Davis y le daban  
punzadas en el estomago  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*en otro lugar de la disco/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Tai: Sora bailas muy bien  
Sora: gracias Tai  
Tai: sora debo pedirte algo  
Sora: Tai¡¡ tu manzana de Adán esta temblando¡ que pasa??  
Tai: sora yo...  
Mimi: hola chicos¡¡ =)  
Tai: hola X(  
Matt: hola a todos¡¡  
Sora: que me querías decir Tai *antes de que estos se metieran*  
Tai: es algo en privado *justo tenían que llegar estos tórtolos cuando le  
iba a decir a Sora que fuera mi novia*  
Mimi: si estorbamos nos iremos =) *total... nnadie quiere estar con estos  
tontos XP *  
Sora: gracias *por nada estúpidos*  
Matt: bien adiós Tai adiós sora  
Sora: bien que me quieres decir Tai?? *espero que me de el anillo pronto*  
Tai: sora tu..tu...serias mi  
T.k: hola chicos  
Sora: AAAAAAAAAAAAA , Y LUEGO QUE NOS RAPTARAN LOS ALIENS???  
Tai: calmate  
Sora: NO PUEDO ESTAS APUNTO DE DECIR QUE ME CASE CON TIGO Y NO TE...  
Tai: casarme contigo?? Yo solo te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia  
Sora: que??  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* en otro lugar de la disco/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
Kari: hola Davis  
Davis: hola Kari  
Kari: que pasa?? Te ves deprimido  
Davis: Kari es terrible a mi...ami...  
Kari: Davis¡¡ tu manzana de Adán esta temblando¡¡ que pasa??  
Davis: kari...me gusta T.k  
Continuara¡¡¡  
Plop¡¡ 


	3. Cuidado con lo que prometes

Historias de amor  
  
Capitulo 3: Cuidado con lo que prometes  
  
Advertencia: contiene YAOI las oraciones entre * son los pensamientos de  
los personajes  
Aun están en la Disco  
Kari: Davis es enserio¡¡  
Davis: si, me gusta T.k  
Kari: y que harás??  
Davis: no lo se, tu eres su mejor amiga ¿¿podrías ayudarme??  
Kari: seguro¡¡¡ yo te ayudare¡¡ te lo prometo  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/en el baño de mujeres/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Sora: aaaaaaaa.snif.snif *estúpido Tai*  
Mimi: sora¡¡ que pasa?? *y aquí la rechazada jajaja*  
Sora: mimi fue horrible * igual que tu con esas botas agggg*  
Mimi: calma, calma *y podrías dejar de llorar mi chico me espera*  
Sora: me voy adiós Mimi *disfruta a Matt cuando puedas, después te  
rechazará*  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/en la pista de Baile/*/*/*/*/*  
T.k: hola Kari  
Kari: T.k, sabes, bueno que...  
T.k: tu te refieres a lo de Davis??  
Kari: bueno si... tu sientes algo por el??  
T.k: nunca lo he pensado, quizás sí... no se  
Kari: ve y habla con el vamos que puede pasar??  
T.k fue donde estaba Davis y lo llevo afuera  
T.k: Davis tu estas seguro de...  
Davis: nunca habia estdo mas seguro en mi vida  
ADVERTENCIA: lo siguiente es YAOI así que los homofobicos sáltense esta  
parte  
Davis se acerco a T.k, y el se tuvo que apoyar en la pared  
Davis: te sientes raro??  
T.k: no en realidad no  
Davis se acerco mas y lo beso, T.k no sintió nada interesante, incluso  
besaba muy bien¡¡  
T.k metió la mano en la camisa de Davis, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo  
que hacia, besaba a un chico frente a todo el mundo¡¡¡  
Por otro lado Kari salía de la disco y vio a Davis y T.k besándose y le dio  
una punzada en el estomago  
T.k: no puedo Davis¡¡  
Davis: por que?? No hay nada de malo  
T.k: si ahí algo¡¡ no te amo  
Davis: T.k yo  
Pero era tarde T.k no quería nada con Davis y se fue  
Kari: * creo que no fue buena idea lo de la promesa*  
Continuara¡¡  
Guau, fuerte lo suyo¡¡ 


	4. No abras sin tocar

Historias de Amor  
  
El cuarto capitulo me estoy poniendo mas romántico estos días dedico este  
capitulo a Samantha que tuvo una situación parecida...jejeje  
Capitulo 4: No abras sin tocar  
Después de la super fiesta del Sábado kari invito a todos los chicos a  
dormir a su casa  
yolei, ken y codi estaban durmiendo y los demás se quedaron despiertos  
Kari: que hacemos??  
Tai: juguemos a la botellita  
Kari: genial¡¡  
Sora: Cómo se juega??  
Matt: no bromees, no sabes jugar  
Sora lo miro con mala cara  
Matt: o no, no sabes  
T.k: es fácil, se da vuelta la botella por ejemplo si la botella apunta a  
Sora y después a Tai se devén dar un beso en la boca  
Sora: aa es fácil  
ME VOY A SALTAR TODOS LOS BESOS SOLO PONDRE ÉL MAS IMPÓRTENTE  
Tai tiro la botella y salió T.k y Davis  
Davis miro T.k con una cara diabólica  
Se acerco a el y empezó a tocarle la pierna, luego le comenzó a tocar al  
pelo, entonces T.k le susurro al oído  
T.k: bésame de una vez y termina con el juego de seducción  
Davis lo miro enojado y no izo caso a lo que el le dijo, entonces T.k se  
enojo y lo tomo de la camisa y le dio un beso muy fuerte  
T.k: listo  
Davis salió de la habitación de Kari bastante enojado y excitado  
Parte un poco hentai  
Entro al baño se bajo el cierre del pantalón y se puso a hacer pis, de  
repente se miro el pene y se dio cuenta de que estaba erectado, entonces se  
lo empezó a "tocar" se éxito mucho, se empezo a quitar la ropa  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*En la pieza de Kari/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Tai: Davis se ha demorado mucho  
Sora: es cierto  
Kari: ire a buscarlo  
Kari se paro fue al baño, Davis avía olvidado serrar con pestillo, Kari  
abrió la puerta y lo encontró en plena accion¡¡ 


End file.
